


Love's Unspoken Pure Bliss

by waywardodysseys



Category: Charlie Hunnam - Fandom, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Cussing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Valentine's Day, sex in front of the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Raymond was out of town helping Mickey with a business deal. The day he returns back home is Valentine's Day, and of course, he's returning late.Will Ray be forgiven?
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love's Unspoken Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special gift for my bestie [ zechs_merquise!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechs_merquise/pseuds/zechs_merquise)

Ray crosses the threshold of his house. He notices it’s eerily quiet as he closes and locks the door. He shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it up in the entryway closet. Does he dare call out her name? Or does he mosey from one room to the next? Knowing he’s going to find her pissed off because he’s late, and above that, it’s also Valentine’s Day.

He hangs his head as he slips off his shoes then begins his venture around the house. She’s not in the guest bedroom, not in his office sitting at his desk (where maybe he’d hope to find her so he could take her atop of it because he knew how much she loved sitting on top of the wooden piece of furniture as he either buried his head between her legs or buried his cock deep inside of her slick channel). And she isn’t in the master bedroom, sprawled scantily clad in the lingerie she had been teasing him with all day. Ray’s cock twitched and ached as he recalled the couple of pictures she had sent him.

One was a selfie of the lower part of her face and chest. Her lips doused in ruby red lipstick and wrapped around a lollipop. He had pictured those lips around the tip of his cock, leaving behind her lipstick on his length. Her breasts were covered in a low-cut sheer red lacy bra. He couldn’t wait to get home and place his mouth on one of her nipples while his fingers danced across her cunt. Then an hour later she sent _the_ picture that gave him a raging hard-on.

She had on his yellow mustard cardigan, a gift she had given to him their first Christmas together years ago. He wore it nonstop, knew the piece of clothing had his scent absorb into the threads. She’d always wear it when he was away with Mickey because it kept him close. And in the picture, she was sitting a certain way where he could see the apex of her hip and her bikini line which led to him seeing her unclothed cunt. And the words she had sent along with the picture drove him mad - **_Open and ready, Mister Smith._**

He had nearly misspelled every word he texted to her. He had to control himself and make sure it was all correct before he hit send on his reply - **_You better be, my love._**

Ray now walks into the living room, where the fireplace crackles and pops gently. He notices the furniture has been moved to make way for a makeshift blanket bed in front of the fireplace. He also takes note of the bountiful bouquet of red roses, on the fireplace mantle, which he made sure were delivered today (he had to pay extra, but he didn’t mind – _anything for her_ ). Ray grins as she walks into the living room, not paying any mind to him.

His blue-gray eyes blink before he pushes up his red spectacles. She’s still wearing his cardigan and he can see the underside curve of her ass as she bends over and tends to the fire. He makes a move towards her but is stopped by her voice.

“Enjoying the view?”

Ray clears his throat. “You know I always do.”

She turns and faces him, raises a brow. “Yet...I don’t think you deserve it.”

Ray adjusts his glasses, takes another step forward. “That a threat, love?”

Her eyes sweep up and down. They take in his dark blue denim jeans, crisp fossil gray colored shirt, charcoal tinted vest, and navy tie. She doesn’t stop him as he closes the distance. She smells the tinge of alcohol on his breath, no doubt a celebratory drink shared with Mickey about closing the deal they had to travel out of London for. 

Ray places his hand atop of hers. He gingerly takes the iron poker from her hand then places it aside. “I don’t want you poking my eye out, or worse.”

She smiles, “The worse I can do to _you_ is deny you what you’ve been wanting _all day_ since I sent you that first text.” She knows what he wants, what he needs.

Ray places his hands on her lower back, moves them down slowly. When he feels the back of her thighs, he moves them up and over her ass. He dips his head and brushes his mouth against hers. Usually, he feels her hands on him instantly, yet he doesn’t. He pulls faintly back and looks at her. “How about I give _my queen_ one of the two things she favors most?”

She smirks, “If you’re right, maybe I can offer forgiveness.”

Ray removes his hands from her body. “I want that cardigan off you, my love. I wanna enjoy the view which belongs to me, and _only me_.”

She unbuttons the piece of clothing and slowly pushes it off her body. She grins as she hears Ray’s intake of breath and guttural moan. The only thing left on her body is the low-cut sheer red lacy bra.

Ray must control himself. All he wants to do is yank her over to the couch, bend her over it, and plow deep into her and give her a good fucking. Show her he’s in charge yet he knows he isn’t tonight. He’s always putty in her hands, but he would never admit that to anyone. Ray is whipped and it’s all her doing. He wouldn’t have it any other way; she’s the love of his life.

Ray motions to the blanket bed. “Get comfortable love. Let me show you what I have to offer.” His eyes watch her as she sinks to her knees then lays back against the blankets. He watches as she burrows into the blankets and her eyes glaze over with pure unadulterated lust. He bends down to one knee as he remembers that sinful look the first night they were together. She couldn’t wait till they reached the bedroom, so she made him slam her against a wall as she undid his belt, pushed down his pants and underwear. He then thrust into her welcoming cunt and fucked her till she was begging for her release.

“Ray,” she sighs softly, dragging him out of the memory. He dips his head into the crook of her neck. His teeth nip at her delicate flesh then his tongue soothes the area. She moans as she moves her head to the side. She places a hand on his head, runs his fingers against his hair. “Ray, _please_ ,” she whispers as he nips again. 

Ray moves on hand down her chest and palms her core. His fingers dance against her soaked folds. She hisses and moans as those hips of hers roll under his touch. “Love it when you’re fucking wet and ready,” he rasps as he moves his mouth down. He peppers kisses on her exposed skin along the hem of the bra. 

She needs more than his fingers. She wants his mouth on her, his tongue lapping at her clit. His mouth against her core drove her wild; it was one of her favorite things. She arches her back and moans. “ _Raymond_ , please.”

He smiles against her skin as he moves his mouth further down her body, placing kisses on warm skin as he reaches her mound. He knew she was putty in his hands, would always be. He knew they were meant for one another and there wouldn’t be anyone else for either of them after they had gotten together. He moans as he settles between her open legs. “I fucking love this cunt,” he declares before diving down and running his tongue against her engorged folds. He moans as he slides one finger into her. When she gasps, he inserts another one.

“Fuck yes!” she cries out as both of her hands fly to his head. She runs her fingers against and through his hair. Rolls her hips meeting the thrusts of his fingers and the flicks of his tongue swirling around her clit. “Raaayyyy--mmmm---fuck---oh!---Ray!” she pants as the coil within her tightens. “Don’t stop,” she whispers as her fingers dig into his scalp.

Ray moans at her taste. Sweet, tangy, divine. He sucks on her clit as his fingers curve up and glide against her sweet spot repeatedly. He feels her fingers digging into his head, knowing she’s close. Her mewls fill the room as his cock twitches and aches to be buried inside of the walls he’ll soon feel pulsating around him. 

Her heart races, her body tingles. A surge of pleasure begins as she curls her toes and the coil snaps. Her hips roll wildly as she gasps and moans incoherent words as her orgasm courses through her body. She’s lost control and she doesn’t mind because he’s the one, _the only one,_ who takes it away yet returns it to her.

Ray growls as he feels her body quake against his tongue and fingers. He feels her cunt pulsate around his thick digits as he slows his strokes then withdraws them as his tongue gently laps at her sensitive bundle of nerves. He feels her fingers loosen their grip on his head as he places a kiss on one inner thigh. “Sweet.” He places a kiss on the other one. “Breathtaking.” He kisses up her soft stomach. “ _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” she softly gasps as her orgasm subsides and watches as Ray moves up her body. He hovers above her and smiles. She reaches up and cups his cheeks. “My handsome king.” She pauses. “I got _one_ of my favorite things,” she moves her hands down his chest, slides her fingers over the bulge in his jeans. “I _need_ the other if you are wanting to be forgiven.”

Ray kneels between her open legs, grabs and pulls them up against his thighs. “I’m going to take _you_ , my queen.” He begins to remove his clothing but is stopped by her hands on his.

“ _Clothes remain on_. You got your view. _I want mine_.” she commands, gaining control once again.

Ray chuckles as he remembers that first night again, “I’ll fulfill your fantasy, love.”

She smiles brightly, recalling he had said those words to her years ago on their first night of intimacy. She had dreamed of him fucking her fully clothed because he was a damn fine man in his business casual outfits. He had also fulfilled plenty of her dirty and naughty fantasies since then. She helps him undo his pants, helps him push the material down along with the briefs he wears. She licks her lips as his thick, long cock is freed. She wraps both hands around his length comfortably and begins pumping. She circles the tip with a thumb and feels his pre-cum juices beginning to drip. 

Ray’s head rolls back as he emits a deep moan. He’s wanted her hands on him since he left the city for work and then with her scintillating texts. He will never tire of wanting her, needing her. “Fuck!” he hisses as he feels his balls tighten. He has to be inside of her when he loses control. “Let me fill your cunt,” he rasps, “I _need_ to be inside of _you_.”

She pushes her hips up. “I’m yours for the taking. _Take me!_ ”

Ray acknowledges the invitation. Without further hesitation, he reaches for his cock, pushing her hands aside. With a cock in one hand, he strokes himself then runs it against her folds. He watches her squirm, feels her hands on his thighs. He pushes his aching cock into her warm, wet, tight canal. “Fuuuuck--been waitin’ all damn day to be buried in this cunt!” His breath is rapid as he sinks himself inside of her cunt, burying his cock to the hilt. He growls when he feels her walls constrict around him as a snake winds itself around its prey. “Fuck! Yes!”

She grins as rolls her hips. “ _Fuck me_ , Ray!”

Ray begins rutting in and out of her pussy. The sound of skin against skin fills the room along with Ray’s and hers grunts and moans. She arches her back; her fingers dig into the material of his jeans. She favored his cock most of all yet she loved the man ruining her most of all. She reaches down and finds her clit, begins rubbing the redden nerve. She clutches her legs together around Ray’s hips as he pounds into her. 

Ray pushes her hand away. “I’m makin’ you cum, my love. No need to use your fingers when I’m home.”

She moans lowly as Ray’s fingers circle her clit, making the coil within her tighten again. “Fuck yes! Make me cum, Ray!”

Ray’s feverish body plows into her hips, jolting her against the blankets. His balls are tightening, he’s ready to fill her up. “Cum with me!” His finger rubs her clit rapidly. “Cum for me!”

“Yeeesss--fuuuuuck--Ray! _Raymond_!” she screams as her cunt clamps down on his cock and begins milking it. “Fuck!” she cries out as Raymond continues slamming into her. She feels his one hand on her hip and his fingers digging into her skin. She moans, “Fill me up, Ray.”

Ray hears her words, and he loses control, himself. He hastily and swiftly thrusts into her, bottoming out. He growls as his orgasm pushes him over the edge. His seed paints her cunt; claiming her, marking her as his. One day, he can’t wait to further mark and claim her when they decide to expand their family, but he is in _no hurry_ to share her with an offspring. Ray is selfish and wants his queen to himself for as long as he can hold his, and her, parental urge at bay.

Ray pants heavily as he looks down at her. He cages her between his arms as he places them on the blankets. He plants a kiss on her lips and feels her hands travel up his arms and onto his shoulders. He deepens the kiss as her fingers card through his hair. He pulls back and looks at her. He gives a cocky grin, “All forgiven, my queen?”

She smiles as she sighs contently, “Yes, my king.” She has gotten her two favorite things from the man looming over her. Along with him himself. 

“You’ll always be _my valentine_ , Missus Smith.”

She cups his cheeks and brings his head down to yours, “And _you mine_ , Mister Smith.”

They kiss feverishly. Forging their eternal bond, deepening the love they have for one another, strengthening themselves for what else is going to be occurring throughout one of the most unforgettable nights they will share.


End file.
